Die Geschichte vom Untergang Hogwarts
by la petite fille noire
Summary: Nunja, Voldemort überfällt Hogwarts.rnWahrscheinlich Oneshot und vielleicht auch beendet.rnOhne Slash. HPxDMrnIst, denke ich, zu ertragen. Hab ich in 17 Stunden geschrieben, ungebetad, aber überlesen.


Disclaimer: Rechte liegen bei JKR und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene keine Geld damit oder mache sonstige Verdienste  
  
Drei Tage – oder doch Jahre?  
  
Scheiße!  
  
Große zugepisste Scheiße!  
  
War das nicht Gülle?  
  
Auch egal, passt schon.  
  
Wie kommt Dumbledore nur auf so eine dumme Idee?  
  
Was habe ich in meinem vorherigen nur gefickt um so bestraft zu werden?  
  
Und egal was, ich hab es in diesem Leben garantiert schon wieder gutgemacht oder nicht?  
  
Ich meine ich bin der verdammte Junge der lebt!  
  
Ich habe den dunklen Lord Staub fressen lassen!  
  
Warum, zur Hölle, muss ich dann mit einem kleinen Scheißer von Malfoy hier hocken?  
  
Warum?  
  
Da saßen wir nun, in diesem Raum, auf diesem Bett, auf diesen weißen Laken und starrten uns an.  
  
Ich spürte einen leichten Schmerz und wusste genau, dass auch Malfoy ihn spürte.  
  
„Ähm okay, ich bezweifele dass du dies hier genießt, auch wenn du ein Gryffindor bist, aber selbst du müsstest kapiert haben, dass unser ehrenwerter Schulleiter es ernst meint, also, lernen wir uns näher kennen."  
  
Er blickte auf den kleinen Stapel von kleinen Karten vor sich.  
  
Ich schluckte trocken, leckte mir mit meiner Zungenspitze über meine spröden Lippen und nickte ergeben.  
  
Malfoy nahm die oberste Karte und seine Augen huschten kurz darüber.  
  
„Okay, eh, wie denkst du über Wunder?"  
  
Ich überlegte.  
  
„Gar nicht, denn ich glaube nicht an Wunder, sondern nur an mich, denn ich bin eines..."  
  
Malfoy hob eine seiner hellen Augenbrauen.  
  
Ich nahm die nächste Karte.  
  
Was ist dein Hobby?  
  
Ich wiederholte das eben gelesene laut.  
  
„Dich ärgern, Parkinson aus dem Weg gehen, fechten, Zaubertränke brauen und Musik hören."  
  
Unbewegt sah ich ihn an.  
  
Er fechtet? Na das kann ja heiter werden..  
  
„Wie heißt der Musikstil den du am liebsten hörst?"  
  
Die Antwort meinerseits fiel für ihn wahrscheinlich sehr interessant aus.  
  
„Heavy Metal, Punkrock und Technoklassik."  
  
Er sah mich unverständlich an.  
  
„Was, bei Merlin´s Eiern, ist Technoklassik?"  
  
Mich wunderte dass er von den anderen Musikrichtungen schon etwas gehört hatte.  
  
„Das ist halt Klassik, so mit Geigen und Piano, und darunter dann nette Beats."  
  
Ich war wieder an der Reihe und nahm eine Karte.  
  
Wir saßen nun 2 Stunden auf diesem Bett und ich wusste einiges mehr über ihn.  
  
Er mochte am liebsten Ketchup mit Reis, seine Lieblingsband hieß „Desire" (ausgedacht), welche eine Mischung aus Punk, Rock und Heavy Metal darstellte, sein Lieblingsschauspieler war Ryan Phillipe, seine Lieblingsschauspielerin Charlize Theron und Sarah Michelle Gellar.  
  
Er konnte Gedichte schreiben und frisieren, las gerne Thriller von Stephen King und fand manche Sachen von Muggel gar nicht mal so schlecht.  
  
Er mochte es ein Leben zu verfolgen, wie zum Beispiel das von dem dunklen Magier und fast perfekten Schauspieler Ryan Phillipe.  
  
Auf einmal erschien neben uns Dumbledore.  
  
Ich erschrak, stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und kippte hinten über von diesem Bett.  
  
Malfoy fing natürlich, nach der ersten Schrecksekunde, an zu lachen.  
  
Ich stand wieder auf und setzte mich, wobei ich Malfoy zornig und genervt ansah.  
  
„Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, da ich keine Veränderungen spüre, muss ich sie jetzt bitten mit mir zu kommen."  
  
Er drehte sich um.  
  
Malfoy und ich standen gleichzeitig um und folgten ihm Schulter an Schulter.  
  
Hin und wieder warfen wir ihm zornige Blicke zu.  
  
Wir kamen irgendwo an.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte ich über die Schulter von diesem senilen alten Zauberer und in genau diesem Augenblick drehte er sich um.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Er lächelte uns an, dann schwang er kurz seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Ich spürte etwas schweres an meinem Handgelenk.  
  
Malfoy, der etwas früher herruntergeguckt hatte, schrie auf.  
  
Er hob seinen Arm und meiner wurde mitgerissen.  
  
Bebend sah ich auf die altmodischen Ketten, welche unsere Handgelenke verband.  
  
Auf einmal raste ein grellgrüner Blitz auf Dumbledore zu.  
  
Dann geschah alles ziemlich schnell.  
  
Dumbledore klappte zusammen und ich wandte mich um und sah eine schwarzverhüllte Person, welche irrsinnige Schmerzen in meiner Narbe weckte.  
  
Ich spürte einen Ruck in meinem Handgelenk und wurde herumgerissen.  
  
Draco rannte.  
  
Er rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Ich rannte mit.  
  
Ich war mir sicher noch nie so schnell gerannt zu sein.  
  
Neben uns stürzte eine Wand ein und ich hörte Schreie.  
  
Überall schrien Personen den tödlichen der Unverzeihlichsten.  
  
Ich stolperte über Steine und versuchte durch den Staub zu sehen, welcher durch herabfallende Mauerstücke gelöst wurde.  
  
Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Steine, welche vorher unseren Weg versperrt hatten, wurden angehoben und zur Seite geschafft.  
  
Nun zückte auch ich meinen Zauberstab.  
  
Wieder hörten wir einen Schrei.  
  
Ich erkannte die Stimme.  
  
Dies war meine Hauslehrerin gewesen.  
  
Draco stürzte weiter und so konnte ich ihr nicht helfen.  
  
Wir liefen Treppen hinunter und vor uns waren wieder Trümmer.  
  
Es waren die Trümmer des Pendels vor den großen Flügeltüren, welche den Ausgang beherbergten.  
  
Gleichzeitig riefen wir den Schwebezauber und ließen die Steine zur Seite fliegen.  
  
Schon rannten wir weiter, die wenigen Stufen herunter, umkreisten den Brunnen und liefen auf die Wiese.  
  
Wir rannten weiter und kamen zu der Treppe, welche zu Hagrids Hütte führte.  
  
Eben jene Hütte war nichts weiter als ein rauchender Trümmerhaufen.  
  
Meine Lippen bebten.  
  
Wieder wurde ich herumgerissen und Draco lief weiter.  
  
Wir liefen die Ländereien wieder runter und kamen auf den Weg, welcher nach Hogsmeade führte.  
  
Das ganze Dorf war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden, nur noch vereinzelt sah man rauchende Grundmauern, welche knapp bis zur Hüfte reichten.  
  
Neben mir hörte ich ein verzweifeltes Keuchen.  
  
Mit jedem weiteren Blick den ich über das ehemalige Zaubererdorf wandern ließ, verließ mich auch ein Teil meiner Hoffnung.  
  
Auf einmal befiel mich ein Geistesblitz.  
  
Ich rannte zu der peitschenden Weide und hielt einen Stock auf die Wurzelknolle, welche sie lahmlegt.  
  
Sofort wurde sie ruhig und ich kroch in sie, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu schnell zu gehen, damit Draco hinterherkam.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und ging rückwärts, damit ich mir nicht das Handgelenk brach.  
  
Ich sah Draco in seine Augen.  
  
Nun stieß ich an etwas.  
  
Ich drehte mich um, öffnete die Tür, ging weiter und gelangte zu dem Himmelbett, auf welchem vor 3 Jahren Peter Pettigrew enttarnt wurde.  
  
Ich lies mich keuchend nach Luft schnappend auf das Bett fallen, während ich Draco mitzog, welcher dann neben mir landete und eine Staubwolke aufwirbelte.  
  
Ich musste Husten, weil ich etwas von dem Staub eingeatmet hatte.  
  
Doch dadurch wirbelte ich nur noch mehr Staub auf.  
  
Draco wurde es anscheinend zu blöd und säuberte erst mal die Luft und das ganze Zimmer von dem Staub, indem er einen leichten Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab machte und klopfte mir danach kräftig auf den Rücken.  
  
Da saßen wir nun.  
  
Heftig atmend, aneinander gekettet, höchst verwirrt und allein in unserer Zweisamkeit.  
  
Ich war nun etwas zu Atem gekommen.  
  
„Was machen wir?"  
  
Er sah mich an.  
  
Ja was machen wir nun?  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir warten erst einmal ab, bis sich alles gelegt hat."  
  
Ich stand auf, während Draco sitzen blieb.  
  
„Komm, ich will unser neues Heim ein wenig herrichten. Sonst ist es echt eklig hier."  
  
Wieder willig stand er auf und folgte mir.  
  
Ich betrat die anderen Räume und säuberte sie von dem Schmutz.  
  
Anscheinend hatte zwischen durch jemand hier gewohnt, denn wozu sollte man einem Schüler, der nur einmal im Monat für ein paar Stunden hier war, ein komplett ausstaffiertes Badezimmer und eine Küche bereitstellen?  
  
Draco und ich begrüßten diesen Zustand sehr und ich zauberte mir einen Pfefferminztee und ihm, nachdem ich ihn gefragt hatte, einen Früchtetee.  
  
Dann setzten wir uns an die Bar , welche in der Mitte der Küche stand.  
  
„Wir werden zusammen Baden, Duschen und Schlafen müssen. Woher sollen wir eigentlich Lebensmittel kriegen? Sollen wir sie zaubern?"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Außerdem, was werden wir jetzt machen? Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns hier erst einmal einrichten, denn ich denke dass wir hier länger bleiben werden, als uns lieb ist. Wenn wir dann so ungefähr 2 Tage hier sind, werden wir uns nach draußen begeben und die Lage peilen. So würde ich es machen."  
  
Das hörte sich für mich eigentlich ganz logisch an und weil ich keine Verbesserungsvorschläge hatte, nickte ich.  
  
Ich merkte wie das Adrenalin in meinen Adern sich beruhigt hatte und einer klammen Müdigkeit wich.  
  
„Ich bin müde, lass uns bitte schlafen gehen."  
  
Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich und er stand auf.  
  
„Ja gerne. Ich bin echt kaputt."  
  
Wir gingen wieder in das Zimmer, in dem das große Himmelbett stand.  
  
Ich zauberte neue Laken und Bezüge und mich danach nackt.  
  
Draco sah mich berechnend an.  
  
„Ich schlafe immer nackt, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen."  
  
Auch er zauberte sich die Kleidung vom Leib und wir gingen zum Bett.  
  
„Schläfst du auf dem Bauch oder auf dem Rücken?"  
  
Draco schien kurz zu überlegen.  
  
„Bauch."  
  
Ich legte mich also auf die rechte Seite, damit er auf dem Bauch liegen konnte.  
  
Auch ich legte mich auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sein Atemgeräusch lullte mich langsam ein und ich fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte fühlte ich mich ausgeruht, aber ein wenig emotional aufgewühlt.  
  
Ich fragte mich wer noch am Leben war.  
  
Dumbledore auf alle Fälle nicht.  
  
„Wie konnten sie ins Schloss kommen?"  
  
Ich schlug meine Augenlider auf, wandte meinen Kopf nach links und sah in Dracos Gesicht.  
  
Er hatte verwuschelte Haare und hatte seinen Kopf in seine linke Hand gestützt.  
  
„Ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung. Lass uns später darüber reden, ich brauche jetzt ein Bad oder eine Dusche."  
  
Er nickte und setzte sich auf.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich auch hin.  
  
Gemeinsam standen wir auf und nach einem kurzen Schwindelgefühl gingen wir in das Bad.  
  
„Badewanne oder Dusche?"  
  
Ich sah ihn an.  
  
Er lässt mir eine Wahl?  
  
„Lass uns Baden, wir haben Zeit und es nicht so eng."  
  
Ich lies Badewasser ein und er sah sich nach Handtüchern um, welche er auch bald, in einem Schrank, fand.  
  
Das Wasser war angenehm heiß.  
  
Draco legte die Handtücher auf einen kleinen Hocker, auf den er dann seine Boxershorts, welche er zum schlafen getragen hatte, legte.  
  
Ich glitt langsam in die Wanne.  
  
Dabei hatte ich ganz vergessen, dass Draco an mir hing, welcher dann von mir ins Wasser gezogen wurde und mit einem uneleganten Platschen in das warme, brusthohe Wasser fiel.  
  
Sofort tauchte er auf und prustete.  
  
Ich lachte laut auf.  
  
Er spritzte mir darauf hin Wasser ins Gesicht, schlang seine Beine um meine und tauchte mich unter.  
  
Prustend tauchte ich wieder auf.  
  
Dann legte ich mich zurück.  
  
Draco derweil, nahm sich Duschgel und schäumte sich kräftig ein.  
  
Ich nahm mir nun Shampoo und wusch mir die Haare.  
  
Das Shampoo und das Duschgel war für Männer und konnten höchstens ein Jahr alt sein.  
  
Nachdem wir fertig waren, trockneten wir uns ab, zauberten uns Bademäntel an, gingen in die Küche und frühstückten dann genüsslich.  
  
Ich überlegte was wir nun machen konnten.  
  
Mich überfiel der Drang Musik zu hören.  
  
Also zauberte ich mir einen CD-Player, verschiedene CDs und hörte auf die gute, alte Muggelart Musik.  
  
Ich nahm eine meiner Lieblings-CDs, eine von Nirvana, legte sie in den Player uns lies sie laufen.  
  
Heute kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern wie der restliche Tag ablief, nur weiß ich, dass ich am Ende ins Bett fiel und schlief.  
  
Nun waren zwei Tage vorrüber und wir wollten heute nach draußen.  
  
Ich zauberte mir schwere, schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Jeans, einen schwarzen Pullover, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen schweren, schwarzen Mantel.  
  
Auch Draco achtete darauf, dass er schwarz angezogen war.  
  
Nun waren wir fertig und gingen nach draußen.  
  
Von innen legte ich die peitschende Weide lahm und kletterte, nachdem ich niemanden gesehen hatte, leise heraus.  
  
Draco kam, ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, heraus.  
  
Es dämmerte und die Sonne ging langsam unter.  
  
Der Brandgeruch lag kaum noch in der Luft und brannte nicht mehr so stark, wie am Tag unserer Flucht, in der Nase.  
  
Der Brandgeruch hatte einem ekelhaft süßem Verwesungsgeruch platz gemacht, welches mich fast dazu brachte mich auf der Stelle zu übergeben  
  
Wir liefen querfeldein über ein grauenhaftes Schlachtfeld.  
  
Nach unserer Flucht musste ein großes Gemetzel zwischen Auroren und Todessern hier stattgefunden haben.  
  
Mir liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken als ich mal wieder über einen toten Auror hinweg stieg.  
  
Der Rasen war, falls er noch vorhanden war, kaum zu sehen, da überall Leichen und Leichteile herumlagen.  
  
Mir wurde noch übler.  
  
Ich blieb stehen.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und sah, dass es mir ziemlich schlecht ging.  
  
Schnell schloss ich meine Augen und mir ging es ein wenig besser.  
  
Wir liefen weiter, zum Schloss hinauf.  
  
Nach uns mussten die Türen gesprengt worden sein, denn nun klaffte ein riesiges Loch in ihnen und es baumelten Holzplanken herab, die jederzeit herunterfallen konnten.  
  
Wir suchten im ganzen Schloss nach Überlebenden, fanden jedoch nur einen Slytherin Zweitklässler, der, nach kurzer Zeit in Dracos Armen, seinen Atem aushauchte.  
  
Ich war beklommen, betäubt und wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Schloss.  
  
Unser Weg war mit sehr vielen Trümmern, vielen Toten, zumeist Schüler, und so manche Gliedmaßen bepflastert gewesen.  
  
Wir kamen in der großen Halle an.  
  
In ihr lagen Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, Severus Snape, zwei Todesser, Professor Flitwick, Sybill Trelawney, Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra und zu meinem größten Entsetzen, hing über ihnen an einem langen Seil Hermine.  
  
Ihre Sachen waren zerschlissen und man konnte deutlich sehen, was ihr angetan wurde.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und übergab mich schluchzend zwischen zwei große Steine.  
  
Ich kotzte mein ganzes Frühstück und alles was ich noch im Magen hatte aus, bis ich nur noch Würgen konnte.  
  
Draco hatte sie inzwischen mit Zauberei abgehängt und ihre Blöße mit einem Tuch bedeckt.  
  
Dankbar sah ich ihn an.  
  
Langsam ging ich zu ihr und strich ihr eine schmutzige Haarsträhne aus dem ebenso schmutzigen Gesicht.  
  
Ich zauberte alle in wenigen Minuten auf einen Haufen und holte sie alle aus der Halle heraus indem ich sie aus der eingestürzten Decke schweben lies.  
  
Dort hob ich, per Magie, 12 Gruben aus und lies sie einzeln dort hineinschweben.  
  
„Warum begräbst du auch die Todesser?"  
  
Ich sah ihn an.  
  
„Nach dem Tod sind alle gleich. Sie sind im Kampf gestorben und haben einfach nur nach ihren Überzeugungen gehandelt."  
  
Ich verschloss die Gräber und zauberte die Säulen, welche in der Zaubererwelt, die Daten und Namen der Verstorbenen beherbergten.  
  
Nun ging ich zu den Einzelnen Personen hin und trug das ein, was ich wusste, auch wenn es bei den Todessern nur das Todesdatum war.  
  
Draco sah ein, dass ich das mit jedem toten machen wollte, also half er mir.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden hörten wir auf, da man noch nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sah.  
  
Wir verließen den Ort unseres Grauens und kehrten in die heulende Hütte zurück, wo wir uns auch, nachdem wir uns den Verwesungsgeruch abgewaschen hatten, schnell schlafen legten.  
  
Volle zehn Tage begruben wir die Toten, Auroren, Schüler und Todesser und verbrannten dann die Leichenteile auf einem großen Scheiterhaufen, dessen ekeliger Geruch zwei Tage, in denen wir im Schloss Trümmerhaufen beiseite schafften, danach noch leicht in der Luft hing.  
  
Als wir nach 12 Tagen der Arbeit auf den Ländereien standen, auf etliche Grabhügel mit Säulen herunterblickten, auf ein nur noch zu wenigen Teilen bestehendes Hogwarts und einen Trümmerhaufen von der Größe zweier Quidditchfelder guckten und zum verbotenen Wald hinüber sahen, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst,  
  
dass Hogwarts gefallen war,  
  
dass ich meine Jugend endgültig verloren hatte,  
  
dass ich mein erstes Zuhause verloren hatte,  
  
dass keiner meiner von mir begrabenen Freunde oder meiner Lehrer noch lebte,  
  
dass ich nichts mehr hatte.  
  
Außer Draco.  
  
Zu diesem drehte ich mich und sah ihn lange an.  
  
Bald wurde mein Blick erwidert und wir schlangen unsere freien Arme umeinander und weinten.  
  
Wir weinten, wie kleine Kinder, um das was wir verloren hatten.

---

Dies ist meine Version vom Untergang Hogwarts.

H. Potter

Kennt ihr den Anime „Noire"? Da läuft diese Musikrichtung manchmal.


End file.
